Un hechizo casi fallido
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. A veces, los hechizos salen mal... o bien, dependiendo de los secretos que se guardan. Incluso pueden estar tan bien escondidos que seremos incapaces de ver su auténtica naturaleza, hasta que ésta se muestre de la forma más inesperada. Dramione.


**Un hechizo casi fallido**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
**

Odiaba el frío con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo porque no podía parar de temblar y Hermione de verdad necesitaba practicar aquel hechizo. La última vez que lo había hecho, y la primera para ser sincera, sentía que algo le había faltado. Y ella sabía que funcionaba bien, Lavender se lo había explicado a otra de sus compañeras y ella había prestado mucha atención.

Sabía que en el mundo mágico los muérdagos aparecían de la nada cuando dos personas que se atraían caminaban cerca de un lugar en específico donde hubiera sido lanzado el hechizo.  
Pero, por raro que pareciera, cuando ella lo había lanzado en la sala común y Ron se había acercado no había aparecido.

Según la teoría bastaba con que uno sintiera atracción por el otro; por lo tanto, no lo entendía. Probablemente había pasado por alto algún movimiento de la muñeca.  
Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras buscaba un lugar un poco más cálido donde practicar, donde pudiera dejar de temblar tanto.

Entró en uno de los salones vacíos del lado oeste y sacó su varita para hacer el movimiento un par de veces. Entonces lanzó el hechizo en el pasillo, vio cómo chocó con el techo y logró divisar cómo aparecía un muérdago y desaparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Bien, eso era parte del encantamiento… ahora tendría que esperar a una pareja que se acercara por esos lugares. Si calculaba bien no tardaría tanto, se estaba terminando la hora de la comida y pronto esos pasillos se llenarían de estudiantes.

Tomó asiento cerca del lugar donde había lanzado el hechizo y levantó la mirada sólo hasta que escuchó unos pasos a su derecha. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Draco Malfoy acercándose con aquella forma tan suya de caminar. 'Elegante', pensó. Una cosa era detestar a aquel Slytherin y otra diferente negar que sí era atractivo.

—Granger —soltó con su forma de hablar cuando la divisó a unos pasos de él—. ¿Se te han perdido el pobretón y el cuatro ojos?  
—Esfúmate Malfoy —murmuró sin despegar su vista de él. Sin demostrar miedo.

Malfoy soltó un inentendible 'sangre sucia' antes de continuar caminando, sólo porque llegaba tarde a su cita con Snape.  
Hermione lo vio alejarse y cuando dio la vuelta soltó el aire que había acumulado. Un pequeño destello dorado la hizo dirigir su mirada al techo, donde el muérdago había aparecido.

—Pero qué —dijo levantándose y caminando hasta estar justo debajo.

Eso no debería de suceder, definitivamente había pasado algo malo con su encantamiento. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque se sintió arrastrada por una fuerza hasta chocar contra algo.

—¿Pero qué pretendes? —gritó Malfoy debajo de ella.

O alguien.

—Quítate de encima, Granger —gruñó el rubio—. ¿Qué diablos te sucede para saltar sobre mí?  
—Yo no _salté_ sobre ti, Malfoy —se apresuró a aclarar—. El encantamiento debió de salir mal —murmuró más hacia ella.  
—¿De qué diablos hablas? —dijo intentando alejarla pero fracasando en el intento—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso te pegaste a mí de alguna forma?

Hermione puso ambas manos a los lados del rubio e intentó levantarse.

—No… yo no hice esto —dijo con miedo en la voz.  
—¿Entonces qué sucedió? —gritó Malfoy—. No creo que simplemente te pegaras a mí.

Draco se levantó apoyándose en los codos, arrastrando con él a Hermione. Justo entonces notó las piernas de ella a cada lado de sus caderas y el largo cabello acariciando su cuello.  
Hermione Granger estaba sobre Draco Malfoy en una posición comprometedora.

Cuando ella notó lo mismo que él se sonrojó evitando su mirada.

—No puedo levantarme —murmuró viendo fijamente el cuello del Slytherin, bastante consciente de qué tan cerca se encontraban sus rostros.  
—Ya lo había notado, Granger —gruñó él—. No soy estúpido.

Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse. Después de todo era un adolescente que tenía sobre su regazo a una chica, una Gryffindor y parte del trío dorado, pero chica al fin. Podía sentir claramente el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían.  
Nunca creyó sentir la necesidad de descubrir si el aroma a fresas que en ese momento le inundaba era también parte de su sabor.

Hermione ahogó un gritito cuando el resplandor que había visto momentos antes iluminó el pasillo. Draco, levantando una ceja al estilo Malfoy, dirigió su mirada al techo.  
Ahí se encontraba un muérdago.

—Granger —susurró con frialdad—. ¿Tú conjuraste ese muérdago?  
—Sí, pero… —calló un momento.

¿Y si Malfoy creía que ella quería besarlo? No, no podía hacerle creer eso, después de todo ella no quería besarlo. No, ¿verdad? Claro que no.

—No sé qué paso, no se suponía que yo me iba a pegar al primer chico que pasara —le tembló un poco la voz—. Sólo quería ver si funcionaba porque el anterior que hice falló.

Draco sintió cómo la chica temblaba, quería suponer que era por el frío del suelo, aunque él fuera el que estaba debajo.

—Ni creas que dejaré que me beses, Granger —aclaró.  
—Yo no pensaba besarte, ni que estuviera loca —gruñó, levantando la mirada y enfrentando la gris frente a ella—. No pienso probar tu veneno, serpiente.

Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada unos momentos. Ninguno de los pensaba ceder, oh, claro que no.  
El ruido de unos pasos cercanos logró que aquella altanera forma de verse pasara al terror. Sea quien fuera el que pasara por ahí no verían con buenos ojos que una Gryffindor estuviera sobre un Slytherin, sobre todo cuando se trataba de esa leona y esa serpiente en especial.

—Quiero que quede claro que lo hago sólo para quitarte de encima —dijo.

Hermione apenas iba a replicar que de qué hablaba cuando sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos para ver a Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados y besándola.  
Sintió cómo la lengua de él delineaba su labio inferior y abrió los suyos para que lograra entrar en su boca.  
Draco estaba confundido, primero había creído que sólo un roce sería suficiente, después de todo sólo se necesitaba eso para que el muérdago funcionara. Pero al sentir el sabor a fresas de la chica no pudo evitar probarlo lamiendo un poco.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un momento y él tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la Gryffindor para inclinarla a un lado con cuidado y así profundizar el beso.  
Hermione había dado pocos besos, Viktor era todo lo que ella había probado en esa cuestión, pero podía decir que sin duda Malfoy era bueno besando.  
¡Con razón la mitad de las chicas quería tener algo con él!

El Slytherin gimió bajo cuando Hermione pasó sus manos por su cabello. La chica mordió un poco el labio inferior de él.  
Y así como empezó, el hechizo terminó.

Hermione intentaba obtener el aire que se le escapaba por entre los rojos labios, sentía su rostro quemar y sabía que estaba sonrojada. Frente a ella Malfoy se encontraba despeinado, gracias a ella, y lamía sus labios provocando que ella casi gimiera ante el sabor de esa lengua. El sabor que ahora estaba en los suyos.

—Malfoy —murmuró ella, sin saber qué hacer.

Draco levantó la mirada que aún se encontraba en los labios de la Gryffindor y asintió una vez, separando sus manos de su cuerpo, una del rostro y una en las caderas de ella.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado, intentando no rozar al rubio Slytherin de nuevo. Podía sentir el frío colándose ahí donde sus cuerpos habían estado unidos. Se acomodó los pliegues de la túnica. Frente a ella, Draco peinaba su cabello con los dedos de una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus labios.

—Esto no sucedió, Granger —soltó Malfoy viendo a la chica aún sonrojada.  
—Estoy de acuerdo, Malfoy —afirmó ella.

Ambos se dieron una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a lados opuestos del pasillo.  
Ese beso nunca sucedió, porque nunca debió ocurrir, pero ambos sabían que la magia del muérdago no mentía y si sus cuerpos se habían pegado era porque ahí existía algo más que atracción.  
Y de ambas partes.

* * *

¡Mi primer Dramione!

/me salta en la silla.

La idea es simple y muy repetitiva a otras, pero me lo pidió una de mis mejores amigas y no pude negarme. Lidia-chan, esto va para ti. Gracias por escucharme, por estar ahí y, sobre todo, por soportarme en mis locuras, gruñidos y acosos xD!  
Gracias a Sandra por su beteo y el summary, te amo, te lo juro :D!

¿Reviews ^_^?


End file.
